


Nightmare

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Im too tired to write longer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: Uh yeah Gordon has a nightmare
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy. Enjoy. I'll edit this tomorrow I dunno its late. Thank yoh for reading

Gordon stood in the empty blood stained hallway of the Black Mesa. The fluorescent lights overhead flickered as the sound of a distant whirring machine echoed dimly. He was alone. That can't be right. Where was everyone? Walking slowly, he called out into the emptiness. "Tommy? Dr. Coomer? Bubby? Benrey?!"

No answer. Oh god he was calling out to Benrey. "Guys this isn't funny cmon!"

An echoing crack of a light being shut off hit Gordon's eardrums. One by one, every five seconds, it came closer to him. Gordon looked behind him to see that it was becoming pitch black. He had to run and stay in the light. Something screamed at him to stay in the light. To not let the blackout reach him. But the faster he ran, the faster the lights went out. Gordon's panting became rapid as he became frustratingly slow with each step. Couldn't he go any faster?! Then, as if all power had shut down, everything around Gordon became dark. Gordon wanted to scream but couldn't, heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats replaced the urge instead.

He needed to get out. He needed to leave. He needed to escape-

"Hello, Dr. Freeman." A chilling voice came from behind him before he was pushed hard to the ground. Just as he was going to get himself up, Gordon felt a knee dig into his back. His arm was being held down in place and he heard the shing of a metal object. Then, the burning shot of pain coursed through Gordon. His arm was being cut off. Gordon screamed and screamed, his voice echoing in the hallways. Oh God it hurt so much. 

Gordon didn't even notice his eyes were open as he sat up and screamed. Someone was shaking his shoulder as his screams echoed in the room. "Bro, bro it's okay it's okay!"

Breathing in and out heavily, chest rising and falling deeply as sweat poured down his face, Gordon looked around. His arm was in pain. Putting his hand to the area, he noticed it was just a stub. He was in bed. He was out of Black Mesa. He was home. Benrey's voice was close to Gordon as they turned Gordon by the shoulders to have him look at them. "Dude, you're okay. Just- just a nightmare bro."

Gordon's eyes welled up with tears as his shoulders shook heavily under Benrey's hands. Benrey leaned gently forward and placed their forehead against Gordon's own. "Just a nightmare dude."

Gordon felt Benrey's hands move to cup his face in them. He placed his own left hand over Benrey's right and sobbed shakily. Benrey's thumbs gently brushed the tears out of the way as they opened their mouth. A soft array of calming blues quietly floated around the two of them. Gordon's sobs were slowing as his breathing became regulated.

He was safe.


End file.
